


DESDE EL PUPITRE DE EN MEDIO

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Derek son compañeros de clases. Derek usa a Stiles para que le mande sus recados a Jennifer. Quien se sentía detrás de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DESDE EL PUPITRE DE EN MEDIO

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Miércoles no se sí el peor o el mejor día de la semana tan cerca y tan lejos del fin de semana. De esas veces que desearía estar en casa tumbado en la cama con el mando de la Play en la mano jugando partidas de BO3 con Scott. Aparco el jeep mirando a los demás alrededor todos tan absortos en su mundo que podría asegurar si estuviera desnudo nadie se daría cuenta.

Ladeo el rostro hasta un punto en concreto encontrando el característico Porsche negro. Con su sexy y jodidamente caliente dueño recargado en el capo de este mientras habla con las chicas. Tuerzo la boca cuando la misma duda viene a mi mente.

¿Si fuera mujer él me notoria? Río bajo. Lo haría solo si tuviera buenos pechos y un culo de envidia instintivamente miro hacia atrás. No estoy tan mal. Me sonrojo ante mi propio pensamiento. Retomo el rumbo al instituto hacia mi clase de Geografía.

Nunca he sido muy fan de esta materia que diablos de ninguna. Mis calificaciones son buenas no me quejó pero sólo lo hago por la sensación de culpa si mis padres se enteraran que no entro al salón.

«Pss» levanto la mirada del cuaderno concentrándome en el profesor. Fruncí el entrecejo al ver que no me llamaba. «Pss» sacudo mi oreja. ¡Malditos mosquitos!

Refunfuño antes de seguir escribiendo. Siento un pequeño golpe en mi espalda, me remuevo incómodo. Joder. Ahora que arañas también. Viene otro, otro, y otro. Tuerzo la mano rascándome en la zona. Abro los ojos al sentir algo en mis dedos. Acerco mi mano encontrándome con un papel a medio doblar.

«Gírate» confundido doy un vistazo al profesor quien está concentrado en sus notas explicando. Con terreno asegurado me giro encontrando al mismísimo Derek Hale sonriéndome y no cualquier sonrisa si no una coqueta. Trago grueso. Hey, dejadme a puesto que ustedes actuarían de la misma manera.

« ¿Qué pasa? » susurro nervioso. El sonrió de lado antes de bajar la mirada escribiendo antes de arrancar otro pequeño pedazo de papel de su libreta.

El extiende el papel sin dejar de sonreír lo tomo y hago ademan de abrirlo cuando él me detiene «Dáselo a Jennifer» dejo caer los hombros frustrado. Sin rechistar hago lo que me dice.

(...)

La realidad es que estoy un poco acostumbrado al hecho de que me traten de lechuza. No puedo negar que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que Derek me llama. No puedo evitar la ilusión de que me habla para pedirme otra cosa que no sea algo referente a Jennifer. Obviamente no es así.

Una vez más me cuestiono si de alguna manera cambiara el hecho si hubiera nacido mujer. Trago con dificultad en nudo en mi garganta. Nunca he exigido nada en esta vida. Solo pido ser feliz al lado de una persona. Miro mi reflejo en el sucio vidrio del baño escolar. Pecas rodean todo mi cuerpo, cabello poco cuidado pero con brillo, brazos sin forma delgados, abdomen sin marcar ojos del color más común y miembro para nada voluminoso.

Suspiro. Lavo las manos antes de salir del baño a paso rápido.

«Pss» estiro el brazo ya sin tomarme la molestia de voltear. Cuando lo siento llamo a la castaña quien se voltea con una sonrisa, lo toma antes de mirarme con burla. A veces desearía lanzárselo en la cara o que justamente cayera en su garganta asfixiándola. Rio bajo.

Faltan cinco minutos antes de que toque el timbre anunciando la salida. Con la barbilla apoyada en mi mano escribo sin interés.

«Pss» ruedo los ojos estiro la mano esperando. Espero y espero pero no obtengo nada. Refunfuño. «Pss» vuelvo a escuchar pero decido ignorarlo. «Stiles» los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran a escuchar su voz.

Aprieto los libros sonrojado. Jackson se encuentra recargado a un lado mío con su típica sonrisa. Aun me siento nervioso por haberlo ignorado. El aclaro que no había problema cuando salimos del salón. Jackson me acompaño a todas mis clases y eso me hizo sentir feliz.

(...)

Una semana había pasado y Derek seguía pasándome los pequeños recados con su ahora novia Jennifer. Pero eso ya no me importaba ahora solo tenía ojos para el rubio que estos últimos días me ha tratado como si fuera una pieza delicada y de gran valor.

Pensé que era un juego cuando me invito a su casa a platicar. Ese día le grite. Le dije que si estaba jugando conmigo que estaba bien pero que no destruyera mi corazón. Él se rio y eso me hizo sentir como un idiota pero después me beso y me hizo sentir importante.

Jackson no tenía malas intenciones conmigo solo buenas. «Quiero algo serio» susurro sobre mis labios esa tarde del viernes. Mi respiración era entrecortada y mi corazón había dejado de latir.

«Si» susurre sintiendo las lágrimas deslizar por mis mejillas el me beso de nuevo.

Así fue como comenzó mi relación con el líder del equipo de Lacrosse. Scott y Danny eran los únicos que sabían de ella y me apoyaron tanto a mí como a Jackson en ello. Nos manteníamos ocultos de los demás. Más que nada por Jackson ya que él quería hacerlo oficial frente a todos en el último partido de la temporada. Según entendí. Ya que Sr. Hawái lo dijo tan rápido que tuve que repetirlo en mi cabeza como cien veces.

Muchas cosas cambiaron tanto mi relación con el rubio con la de mis amigos. Todo mejoro. Pero una cosa quedo exactamente igual.

«Pss» estire el brazo tomando rápidamente el recado entregándoselo a Jennifer. Esta vez pude sentir que el papel era más grande. Según me contaron la pareja más popular tuvo una pelea en el estacionamiento esta mañana. Pude confirmarlo con mis propios ojos. Pero los labios de mi novio eran más importantes.

(...)

Ganaron el partido. Brinque de las gradas gritando y aplaudiendo hacia el equipo felicitando a mi novio tanto como mi mejor amigo. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron cuando Jackson le arrebato el micrófono el chico del periódico escolar.

« Quiero decirles algo importante » hablo claramente. Todos rápidamente callaron y empezaron a murmurar cosas sin sentido. «He estado saliendo con alguien desde hace tiempo» las chicas chillaron del susto comenzando a fulminarse entre ellas. «Y no puedo seguir escondiendo más a la persona que quiero » sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

«Stiles» mi nombre salió de sus labios sin ningún problema. Levante la mirada encontrando su sonrisa. «Ven aquí bebe» sin esperar más baje de dos en dos hasta su puesto. El me tomo de la cintura besándome a la vista de los demás. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

El equipo de mi novio comenzó a felicitarlo y darle palmadas en su espalda a la vez que me sonreían diciendo que era afortunado de tenerle. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no era ni medio normal.

(...)

Dos meses habían pasado ya. Sorprendiéndome parecía que los días pasaron como si fueran segundos. Caminaba a mi aula junto a Jackson quien platicaba con Danny sobre el partido de la próxima semana. Nada ha cambiado todos ahora me ven como el novio del sexy jugador de Lacrosse. Todos respetan mi relación con él y eso me hace sentir feliz.

Entramos al salón y me suelto de la mano del rubio caminando a mi puesto, estoy a punto de sentarme cuando Jackson me detiene de la muñeca. Le miro confundido.

«Te sentaras frente a mi ahora bebe» dice jalándome. Lydia me sonríe dejándome su puesto yendo al que antes era mío. La sigo con la mirada viendo que ahora al lado mío se encuentra un chico más alto y cuerpo más formado.

Separo los labios para preguntar pero el maestro llega interrumpiéndome.

«Su nombre es Aiden. Es nuevo al igual que su hermano gemelo Ethan» explica mi mejor amigo tomando la mano de Kira. «Y es novio de Lydia» dice, tomando la charola de él y su novia.

(...)

Derek ha dejado de insistir con sus recados hace dos días. Las dudas me carcomen al alma. Puede que nunca nos lleváramos bien pero eso no quita que nos apoyemos. Por eso mismo cuando Jackson me dice que no va a entrar a la clase de Geografía veo mi oportunidad para regresar a mi pupitre principal. Al principio me ve como si fuera una broma pero luego su mirada se vuelve indiferente.

Siento una opresión en mi pecho. Veinte minutos después desaparece cuando se levanta tirar basura al regresar deja una nota en mi banco. Pensé que era para Jennifer pero al ver mi nombre escrito lo abrí rápidamente. Miles se sentimientos comienzan a florecer en mi cuerpo.

«Te extrañe» no le contesto le ignore toda la hora y prácticamente salí corriendo del salón de clases.

«Supieron que Derek y Jennifer no son pareja» dejo de comer al oír la mención del moreno. Alison rápidamente deja de besar a Isaac para concentrarse en la pelirroja al igual que Kira.

Comienzan a susurrar entre ellas sin darme la oportunidad de escuchar, Jackson se ha puesto demasiado cariñoso conmigo estos días y no me deje en paz ni un solo segundo.

«Se lo merece por zorra» la voz de Malia me llega a los oídos. Las chicas asienten y cambian de tema. Una vez más me quedo con la curiosidad.

Esa misma tarde confirmo mis sospechas del porque Jackson ha estado más cariñoso. Dejo que haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo total creo que es necesario. Todas relaciones necesitan tener sus momentos de intimidad.

La sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío es inexplicable, la excitación de cada beso sobre mi cuello mientras se mueve me hace perder la razón. En ningún momento dejo de moverse y de repetir «Te quiero» pero todas esas sensaciones desaparecieron cuando deje de ver sus ojos azules por unos verdes. Su piel blanca por una más morena.

Al final él fue el único que disfruto.

(...)

«Me gusta tu sonrisa» Derek continuaba mandando pequeños mensajes en notitas. Todos diciendo cosas diferentes y haciendo halagos a mi persona. Nunca le pregunte el motivo de su rompimiento con Jennifer ya que temía que malinterpretara las cosas.

Scott se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio de personalidad. «Te encuentras bien» pregunta dejando el mando sobre el colchón. Por primera vez dejo salir las lágrimas.

Le digo todo, sobre mi primera vez con Jackson tanto la situación con Derek. No dice nada solo se queda cayado apretándome contra su pecho.

Scott se queda a dormir en mi casa ese día. Haciéndome sentir cómodo por primera vez. A la mañana siguiente las palabras de Scott de algún modo me duelen pero sé que es lo correcto. Antes de entrar al aula busco a Derek con la mirada.

«Debes dejarle en claro que estas con Jackson. O si no las cosas se complicaran y aquí el único lastimado serás tú» las palabras de mi amigo me hacen ganar fuerzas. A paso lento pero seguro me acerco a Derek quien está guardando las cosas en su casillero.

«Hey» dice a modo de saludo sonriendo. Aprieto los labios.

«Deja de hacerlo» el frunce el ceño.

«Por qué lo di...»

«Yo estoy con Jackson y lo que haces está mal. Así que déjame en paz no quiero que mi relación termine como la tuya» suelto interrumpiéndolo.

Me giro alejándome lo más rápido que puedo. No pude mirarlo al rostro pero sé que lo lastime. Pero no puedo arriesgarme. No puedo dejar que mi relación con Jackson se arruine.

(...)

Nada se solucionó. Volví a acostarme con Jackson creyendo que todo saldría bien esta vez pero no. Imagine que Derek era quien me embestía no mi novio. Imagine que Derek me besaba no Jackson. La mañana siguiente hui de la casa de Jackson tomando mi jeep me aleje de la carretera adentrándome al espeso bosque.

Sentir el viento fresco en mis mejillas ya sonrojadas por el frio me calmó. Todos mis problemas habían desaparecido estando ahí en mitad de la nada. Solo observando a Beacon Hill desde las alturas. Porque nada puede salir bien. Bajándome del capo entro al auto regresando al pueblo.

Jackson es quien me recibe en la puerta de mi casa su rostro refleja preocupación y no deja de besarme el rostro hasta que mi padre carraspeo interrumpiendo el momento. Le agradezco con una pequeña sonrisa que solo él pudo notar. Mi novio me pregunta una vez más si me encuentro bien asiento sonriéndole calmándole, dudando se despide diciendo que tiene algo importante que hacer.

«Te explico luego» dice para después besarme y despedirse.

Mi padre no pide explicaciones él sabe que estoy pasando un momento difícil. Desearía abrazarle y regalarle el mundo si fuera posible por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero solo soy capaz de sonreírle de lado y subir a mi habitación. Tomo mi portátil para viajar en la red.

No sé cómo termine pero ahora estoy viendo el perfil de Derek en Facebook. Al final termino masturbándome frente al portátil. Humillación es lo que siente una vez que termino. Miedo al saber que fue mejor la sensación que acostarme con Jackson. Cubro mi rostro con la almohada ahogando un grito. Pienso quedarme en cama lo que resta del día pero la voz de mi padre interrumpe mis perfectos planes.

«Tienes visita» grita. Salgo confundido nadie me había dicho que vendría a mi casa. Termino de bajar las escaleras cuando abro la puerta siento que mi alma abandona mi cuerpo. «Derek» susurro incrédulo.

Un silencio incomodo nos rodea antes de que hable « ¿Puedo pasar? » me sonrojo haciéndome a un lado. Nos quedamos de pie en el umbral de la puerta sin decir nada. El recuerdo de unas horas atrás me hace sentir nervioso.

«Necesito hablar contigo en privado» asiento ante sus palabras comenzando a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Derek se sienta en la silla de escritorio mientras yo tomo una sábana cubriendo mi portátil quien aún muestra el perfil del moreno.

«Y de que querías hablar» suelto un tanto incomodo de la situación. Le escucho suspirar para después sentir como se sienta a mi lado. Muy cerca mío.

«Stiles... me gustas» los latidos de mi corazón se detienen y mis pulmones colapsan.

« ¡¡¿QUE?!! » alzo la voz él hace una mueca «Estas bromeando verdad Derek» el niega pero no dice nada «Tienes que estar bromeando» refunfuño comenzando a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado.

«Por qué actúas como si te molestara» dice molesto «Me gustas Stiles, no sé cómo ni cuándo paso solo sé que cuando te veo con Jackson no puedo controlar las ganas de querer acercarme hasta ustedes y golpear a Ken versión rubia»

Rio bajo sin poder evitarlo. Puede que aparente estar molesto pero sinceramente siento millones de sensaciones en mi cuerpo que lograrían confundirme en cualquier otra situación. Dejo salir el aire acumulado levantando la mirada hasta topar con la suya.

«Yo también te quiero» susurro.

Su sonrisa se engancha antes de levantarse y posarse frente mío y besarme tranquilamente. Rodeo su cuello presionándolo más contra mi cuerpo. Sintiéndome bien a su lado.

«No sabes cuánto extraño que estés en el medio» susurra en mis labios. Frunzo el ceño confundido «Por qué ahora es a ti a quien enviare notas. Solamente tu Stiles»

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por sus kudos/comantrios. Este fic está inspirado en otro que está publicado en Wattpad con el mismo nombre por su desean leerlo. Un abrazo. 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
